


How I Wish "No Luck" had Ended

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Decisions, Brotherhood, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: What I wish had happened at the end of "No Luck"





	How I Wish "No Luck" had Ended

Mlanderson how I wish "No Luck" had ended

 

"Shaun. Shaun let's go back to the hotel man." Michael suggests wearily, exhausted after five consecutive dead ends and hours in the car.

"Do you wanna go back?" Shaun snaps, whirling around. "Do you just wanna give up?! Is that what you wanna do?!"

"No. No, c'mon you know what I mean." Michael attempts to placate his brothers consistently thinning temper. 

"We've been out here for ten months trying to look for this clock hand. We don't even know what the fuck it does!" Shaun paced and ranted and all Michael could do was stand there and take his brothers slings and arrows thinking 'It's not my fault. It's not my fault!'

"Shaun listen, I know man-" he tried again.

"And you just wanna leave."

"What're you-" The blonde began.

"You're not going to do anything about Stormy?"

Fuck that was low. That was low and he knew it.

"Stop-"

"So fucking leave!" Shaun spat. "But I'm gonna keep looking."

"...She's dead Shaun." Michael said defeatedly.

"Yeah I know she's fucking dead! You didn't do anything to fucking help! So just go!" Shaun berated.

Michael saw red. Suddenly all of the pent up anger and frustration came rushing out of him at once.

"Shut up, Shaun!" Micheal yelled, getting right in his brother's face. "I've had it with you fucking talking down to me! You think I asked for any of this?! You think if I could help it any of this would be happening?! I know it's such a burden on you to cart around your psycho big brother but consider this: I'm the one who had my body hijacked to commit murder! I was the one who woke up with her blood all over me and no memory whatsoever of how it got there! Do you have any idea how much that fucked me up!? How scared and guilty I felt?! No of course you don't because you only ever think about your damn SELF!"

His voice echoed in the clearing as he glared at his little brother who looked at him with a combination of shock and disgust. Michael turned and began walking away.

"...I'm going back to the car. Stay out here as long as you want. I don't fucking care anymore." He hissed, leaving Shaun alone in the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish Michael had just gone off on Shaun.


End file.
